Lithium batteries have high theoretical energy densities and specific capacities, and have therefore attracted worldwide attention for potential applications in hybrid and advanced electric vehicles and renewable energies.
In either a lithium-air (“Li-air”), lithium-water (“Li-water”), or hybrid Li-air/Li-water batteries, a lithium metal anode may be used, and is often preferred due to favorable electrochemical properties. However, lithium metal is a reactive alkali metal that is highly reactive with water, and it is beneficial to isolate the lithium metal from the environment. One approach may include using a solid electrolyte that provides a hermetic seal between the anode and cathode.
Prior solid electrolytes have shown poor environmental stability, for example dissolving, degrading, or exhibiting reduced conductivity when exposed to or immersed in water. This poor environmental stability can result in not only decreased battery performance, but also potential safety issues if the compromised hermetic seal allows moisture to reach the lithium metal anode. Therefore, it is desirable to improve the environmental stability of solid electrolytes.